Home for the Weekend
by laaureenxoxo
Summary: Based on the Wemma in the promo for Thanksgiving!


Emma woke up and rolled over only to find her hand hit Will's cold side of the bed. _"Only 2 days until Will comes home for the weekend" _Emma thought as she sighed and walked towards her and Will's bathroom. "At least I have Sectionals today to distract" Emma said aloud as she began her morning routine.

As Emma turned into McKinley's parking lot, she saw that Finn was already waiting by the bus with a few members of New Directions. Emma parked he car into her normal space before walking over to the bus.

"Hey Ms.P" Finn said quietly, Emma could tell he was nervous for the forthcoming day and she couldn't blame him, after all this was his first that he was attending as a coach.

"Finn, I told you, you aren't a student anymore, you can call me Emma" Emma replied, fixing her cream beret.

"I know, but it's weird y'know? Not just calling you and Mr. Schue by your first names but this whole day just feels weird. I feel like Rachel, Quinn and everyone else should be standing next to me and Mr. Schue should be rounding us all up in our usual group circle for a pep talk before the competition."

"I know how you feel, remember the first Sectionals you guys ever competed at? I was your chaperone and all I wanted was Will next to me, telling you guys that everything would be fine after we saw the other schools using your songs, but I did it. I just had to believe I could do it. And let's not forget who was the one who thought of New Directions last song at that Sectionals!"

"Yeah. I guess you're right. I can do this. Thanks Ms- Emma" Finn said smiling slightly.

"See, there you go! And don't forget, me and Sue will be here, just incase anything goes wrong" Just as Emma said that, she saw Sue walking towards her and Finn in her blue tracksuit.

"OK, let's get this show on the road. The sooner we get there, the sooner this pathetic excuse as a glee club loses and the sooner I can be the only coach at this school with more than one National championship" Sue shouted to the kids as she climbed aboard the bus.

Finn turned to Emma and Emma shook her head in disbelief at Sue.

"Come on, we better get on the bus before Sue blackmails the bus driver into taking us to middle of nowhere and leaving us there." Finn said before walking away from Emma towards the bus.

Emma took her seat next to Sue, ready to watch New Directions compete.

"I wish Will were here to see the kids" Emma said to Sue.

"Yeah, well he isn't Alma so stop your whining" Sue replied. Emma sighed and turned her attention back to the stage where The Warblers were singing the latest One Direction song 'Live While We're Young'

Towards the end of the song, Emma felt a hand tap her shoulder. "Is this seat taken?" The man asked.

"No, it's fr-" Emma stopped as she turned around and saw Will facing her with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Will?! What are you doing here?" Emma asked as Will sat down next to her.

"Come on Em, you know I couldn't miss the kids perform!" Will said as he pulled Emma into a hug. "Also, it gave me an excuse to come down earlier from Washington to see you!"

The two hugged for a moment more before Emma pulled away from Will to place her lips on his in a small kiss that soon turned passionate. As Emma wrapped her arms around Will's neck, Sue turned to them. "Get a room!" She said to the pair.

"We've got one." Will replied, taking his lips from Emma's for a moment before kissing Emma once more.

"Then use it, nobody needs to see you trying to mate in the middle of this theatre.

As Emma broke off her and Will's kiss, she turned to Sue and with a mischievous smile on her face said "Oh we will. As soon as we get home." Emma then turned to Will and winked at him before focusing on the stage where New Directions were about to be announced.

Will intertwined his and Emma's hands as they both watched New Directions perform PSY's hit 'Gangnam Style'.

As the song came to a close, Will and Emma jumped out of their seats and cheered loudly along with the rest of the audience.

"They were amazing, how could they only get 2nd place?!" Emma exclaimed as she and Will walked into their apartment.

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they only sung one song when they could've done two or even three! I knew I shouldn't of taken this job, I should've stayed here with you and the kids maybe then we would've -" Before Will could finish his sentence, Emma tenderly pressed her lips to his.

"What are you talking about? It's nobody's fault that the kids lost. Not your's, not Finn's, not the kid's. Nobody's. It was just bad luck and you can't do anything about it. You weren't wrong to take the job in Washington, by taking this that job, you are helping glee clubs and art programs across the country. What you're doing is going to provide kids with funding to be able to compete at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals. So, yes it's so sad that New Directions only got second place but in the long run, you are making a huge difference."

Will looked at Emma with sad eyes and sighed "You're right. You're so right." Will replied as Emma pulled him into a hug.

"I know" Emma replied against his chest and Will chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Emma said with a smirk on her face.

"And what might that be ?" Will replied, having some idea of what Emma was hinting towards.

"This." Emma stated before attaching her lips to Will's. Will lifted Emma's legs and Emma wrapped them around Will's hips as Will started walking to their bedroom, his lips still joined with Emma's.

"I'm so glad you're home for the weekend." Emma said before Will shut their bedroom door behind them.

**A/N And that's it! I can't write smut to save my life so this is all you're getting! Hope you enjoyed. It isn't as good as it was in my head when I thought of it after I finished an exam on Friday morning and started writing this on a small water bottle wrapper. Please R+R! **


End file.
